dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Timespace Rift Tournament (SSJJ)
The 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament is a tournament held by Timespace Rift Supreme Kai Goku Black: GT in the upcoming Sagas of the Fusions Group. Background Original Goku Black was sent into the Timespace Rift in order be protected by the Time Paradox along with Dragon Ball Abusers and Original Super Shenron. Their he outfitted himself as the Official Supreme Kai of the Timespace Rift, and took control of it after the first tournament increase the size of the rift. Several hints of the Tournaments existence has given by Chronoa in the Tale of Two Coolers Saga when she requests Zen-Oh to restoration of Universe 6, and Universe 3. Rules *Only a Team of Five can participant even if two members of the team work as Synchronised duo. **If the Team of Five's leader is eliminated; the whole team is eliminated **If the Leader is absorbed, fused with someone, or controlled by a parasite - the one that absorbed him/her, the result of the fusion, or parasite becomes the team leader **Team Leader may be a support, defensive, or offensive member, but he/she must attack at least two opponent's first. **Team members may attack one another, but cannot eliminate one another. **If a team member is eliminated that team member must be replaced. *There are five ways to eliminate a team of five **Eliminating the Team Leader **Ringing out all members **Killing all members **Knocking out all members **Team surrenders *A Barrier surrounds the planetoid that the Tournament Arena is switched on which acts as the Boundary. Any fighters that go outside of the barrier are erased from existence as a penalty. *Certain forms are forbidden **Ultimate Evolution is forbidden **Super Saiyan God and its variants are forbidden **The Red-Eyed Namekian form is forbidden **Ultra Instinct forms are forbidden **Sorcerer God and Demon God forms are forbidden *Gods of Destructions cannot participate, but Supreme Kais can *Fighters refusing to fight will be eliminated *Assisting fighters from the outside is forbidden *Weapons and healing items are allowed, but only in moderation. *Killing is allowed, but cannot be killed with Destruction *All information regarding participants must be accurate. Rounds of the Tournament 100-Team/20-Team Challenge The 100-Team Challenge is the first round required by the Teams to participate in and will be used to determine whether they are strong enough to enter the tournaments by taking on 100 teams of five from a parallel timeline without rest. If they failed to defeat all 100 teams they will be eliminated. The 100-Team Challenge was than altered after Team Vegeta to the challenge to the 20-Team Challenge due to none of the participants being able to take down all 100. Any teams that succeeded in eliminated 80 and above teams were allowed to go on to compete in the first round while those between 80 and 50 were required to take the redemption round. After the rule change - each team required to take down all 20 or at least 19 teams to go on to the first round while any team between 12 and 15 were required to take the redemption round. Any team below 12 (or 50 in before the change) were eliminated immediately. The Teams The teams that the contestant will face in the 100-Team Challenge round are time rift versions of existing beings with the teams being; *Team Frieza **Namek Saga Frieza **Saiyan Sage Vegeta **Trunks Saga Goku **Cell Games Saga Future Trunks **Tien Shinhan Saga Tien *Team Semi-Perfect Cell **Semi-Perfect Cell **Android 1920 **Perfect Cell Saga Vegeta **Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body) **Android 1819 *30th Team/15th Team **Janembu **Coolieza **Cell 13 **Android Zangya **Namchin *89th Team/18th Team **Future Android 17 **Future Android 18 **Future Android 19 **Future Dr. Gero **Future Dabura *19th Team **Koicéareta: TR **Nigrissi: TR **Catopesra: TR **Paparoni: TR **Eyre: TR *Second 19th Team **Namekian Savior: TR **Beavis **Memory Clone Goku **Memory Clone Vegeta **Memory Clone Tambourine *100th Team/20th Team - The 100th Team is the only team that doesn't use a Time Rift version as a Leader - making Broly the only real opponent. **Broly: BR replaced by Veroly **Unkown 4 other team members. Redemption Round The second round is placed for those who failed to defeat the 20 separates teams during the 100-Man Challenge. A single member of the Team of Five required to take the Redemption is selected and can't be the leader of the team - if their teammate loses; the team is eliminated. The fights are dependent on the numbers of teams defeated during the Challenge and as such if a team victories are between 12 and 15; the teammate will have to fight a teammate of a team that defeated the same number or less. Goku Black: GT originally intended to have a single team win the Redemption, but in order to compensate for changing the 100-Team Challenge Round to the 20-Team Challenge; he'll allow two teams to win. The first part of the Redemption Round is a one-on-one fight like a regular tournament with the same rules as the 2nd Timespace Tournament while the second part is a battle royal where the last two people standing. Only 30 teams are chosen to partake in the Redemption Round where 15 will remain in the second part. The winners of the Redemption Round will be allowed to carry on to the next round. First Round The First round of the tournament takes place on the Tournament Arena. The rules are still the same; falling out of the ring, knocking out all team members, or defeat the Team Leader will result in the Team of Five losing. However, a new rule is placed by Original Timeline Goku Black. Second Round The second round of the tournament takes place on a planet with 20 times the gravity of Earth. All participants are given the chance to train before the Second Round in order to get used to it, but only have five days to complete the training. Teams #Team Guitar #Team Goku #Team Vegeta #Team Pinich #Team Xeno Vegeta #Team Xeno Bardock #Team Tekka #Team Jamila #Team Yamcha #Team Caway Team Goku #Goku #Gohan #Goten #Bardock #Piccolo Team Vegeta #Vegeta #Trunks #King Vegeta #Future Gohan #Tien Team Pinich #Pinich #Mr. Satan #Wanta #Paprika #Skwash Team Jamila #Jamila #Sesamy #Ruccola #Mirayo #Petros Team Tekka #Tekka #Frost #Kid Goku #Pan: GT #Ganos Team Saibaking #Saibaking #Saibaman #Android 55 #Vegeta #Vasabi Team Chiaotzu #Emperor Chiaotzu #General Tao #Lieutenant Blue #Mifan Soldier 1 #Mifan Soldier 2 Team Clarinet #Clarinet #Saonel #Pirina #Nail #Dr. Rota Team Yamcha #Yamcha #Krillin #Android 17 #Android 18 #Moolin Team Xeno Bardock #Xeno Bardock #Xeno Kakarot #Xeno Raditz #Xeno Trunks #Qurita Team Caway #Caway #Cocotte #Caulifla #Kale #Sorrel Team Guitar #Guitar #New Future Trunks #Yukirieza #Jiren #Android 16 Team Xeno Vegeta #Xeno Vegeta #Xeno King Vegeta #Xeno Nappa #Xeno Zorn #Xeno Beets Team Yamma #Yamma #Kadoola #Makma #Haric #Assam Team Android 13 #Android 13 #Android 14 #Android 15 #Rubee #Hei Team Lucifer #Lucifer #Igor #Ghastel #Gurumes #Pasta Team's Room numbers The room number of the team determines who'll be facing who in the first round. #Team Tekka #Team Pinich #Team Caway #Team Guitar #Team Yamcha #Team Saibaking #Team Jamila #Team Chiaotzu #Team Goku #Team Yamma #Team Vegeta #Team Android 13 #Team Xeno Vegeta #Team Lucifer #Team Xeno Bardock #Team Clarinet Eliminations and Failed Applications Failed Applications Order of Eliminations Category:Tournament Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson